Dead Island Wiki:Request for Rights/6-9-11/First Tiger Hobbes
This request for administrator rights has been closed by a bureaucrat. Bureaucrat BobNewbie has closed this request for adminstrator rights as an approved request, because 'no opposition, plus user meets all standard requirements and has shown himself to be fitting for the task. Do not edit this page further. Thank you. Request Hola, amigos. I'm Hobbes. I'm requesting admin rights as I am very active here and have contributed quite a bit to this wiki. I'd hate to see all my work get done in by vandals. The game is out now, and this wiki will be getting more traffic. One more admin may be needed. I say "may" because it's not necessarily true, but better safe than sorry. As for the criteria: *Fully active **I am fully active. I'm here whenever I find the time. *Friendly and well known by the community **Friendly? I guess so. You'd have to ask the other users. And I'm pretty sure I'm known by the small community that exists here. *Above average WikiText skills **I'm okay with templates, and I am an experienced editor. *Anti-Vandalism history. **I've undone a number of vandals here. *No recent history of vandalism. **Never vandalised. Ever. *A nice, usually around 200, number of edits. **At the time of making this request, I have 625 edits. I am an experienced editor. I've been with wiki for about a year and a half now, and I have admin experience on the Red Dead Wiki, which is a very active wiki. tl;dr - The wiki could use another experienced admin, and I think I'm the guy for the job. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Votes Support *I support this due to the increase in site traffic due to the games release and the need for another active admin who can block ip's and rollback vandalism. Romcombo(Talk) 02:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *I support. I've seen him editing quite a bit and he has been a big help. --AleximMose 02:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) User doesn't have enough edits. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 13:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *User is great and has never stepped a foot out of line, I definitely support this. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 02:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *I agree Hobbes is an amazing user and he listens to other users I've seen how he works on Red Dead Wiki and I can agree he never steps out of line at all —Riley Heligo 15:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments *Thanks, guys. It's appreciated :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) **Question? Do you like the game? ''"If I like the game, I'll likely buy it and continue editing here. If not, then I won't buy it and I will likely stop editing here." ***Yes, I bloody love the game. It's brilliant. Buying it may not be a possibility anytime soon, but I plan on completing the game fully, so I'll know what I'm talking about here. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC)